


女兒

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, Other, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Summary: 双性，注意自己避雷
Relationships: 南旻
Kudos: 25





	女兒

「爸爸？」

朴智旻把脸凑到在看手机的金南俊面前，一双好奇的可爱大眼猛盯着自己瞧。

他眨巴了两下，拉起过长的衣服坐在金南俊腿上，像极了穿着漂亮长裙的小公主。

「爸爸能不能帮我按摩？最近在学校练舞练太勤了。」

金南俊顿了顿才有个回应，「......好。」

搁下了手边的事金南俊开始动作，朴智旻开心的把身体转了过去，在享受按摩的途中一个劲的向爸爸说着学校发生的事情。

像是同班兼美术社的金泰亨会为了跟他独处，要他当整天裸模，或是比自己小的体育班的田柾国，怕自己练舞太累跟走路跌倒，总抱着他在校园走。

金南俊点着头，却一个字都没有在听。

最近他有点不敢面对朴智旻这个......领养来的孩子。

最刚开始去育幼院接他的时候朴智旻已经蛮大了，差不多是高中生的程度，问了相关人员也都是说因为一些原因，朴智旻总是像退货一样被退回来。

金南俊觉得怎么可以有这种事发生，便二话不说的带回朴智旻。可能也是懂事了就不怎么怕生，反而轻易的喊起自己爸爸，不适应的反而变成了自己，但孩子开开心心他也开心，金南俊摸了摸朴智旻的头。

「乖儿子。」

朴智旻的脸微妙的淡了下来。

每次这样叫他，朴智旻都不怎么开心。

「你不喜欢爸爸这样叫你吗？」

他终究没有忍住自己的疑惑，对来了已经有些时日的孩子问道。

他看见闷闷不乐的朴智旻停下戳饮料的动作，对方不发一语，离开了坐着的椅子，接着将手伸进他最喜欢的长版衣里，拉下他红色的三角内裤。

金南俊在心底惊叫，不懂孩子的用意为何，但他接着看到的东西更需要他去感到惊讶。

孩子慢慢的拉起衣服下摆，露出了他嫩嫩的肌肤，以及大家认为他不应该有的器官。

大众称他外阴部，也就是女性的私密处。

「智旻是女孩子。」

孩子的眼神真诚而坦率。

。

从那次之后，金南俊便改口叫朴智旻为「女儿」。

他显然开心多了，娇也撒得比平常还多，常常赖着他要爸爸抱，用软软的头发蹭着自己的脸。

金南俊算是知道了朴智旻不停被送回的原因，和朴智旻所想的他会感觉可怕不同，反而心疼了起来。这么一个黏人又可爱的孩子，因为这种特征从小到大没有家庭愿意接纳，还傻傻的每次都笑脸迎人，露出最没有防备的样子。

「谢谢爸爸...舒服多了。」朴智旻舒展了一下身子，嗓音像吃了蜂蜜奶油一样的甜。安静的凝视了金南俊两秒后，他抱着爸爸的脖子欺身压过去。

「智旻最喜欢爸爸了。」软得像一团新生奶猫的女儿身上，有着痱子粉的味道，柔而清香，激起一股想保护的欲望，而且还穿得洁白，天使一般，鹅黄的发则是自己带他去染的，因为孩子说电视上看到的漂亮的人都是金头发。

甚至还被老婆笑说花在朴智旻身上的时间，比花在她身上还久。

他有吗？

「嗯...爸爸......」朴智旻动了动，滑软的细腰擦过了自己的掌心，金南俊这才发现朴智旻因为扑上来的动作而掀起的衣服，他浑圆的屁股也因此露了出来。

女儿常年练舞，身体没有什么肉，后臀却肥厚宽大，随便抽一下就能回弹出肉浪似的有弹性；纤细柳腰柔韧有力，将他的曲线更是衬得疯了般的逼人。

金南俊憋住了气，尽量控制自己放肆的眼神。

这便是他不敢面对朴智旻的原因。因为金南俊可耻的发现，他越来越不能控制自己对朴智旻起性反应。

朴智旻如果再不走，下身就会因他温温热热的温度以及好闻的味道而硬起，但女儿特别喜欢挑这种时候向他的理智挑战：

「爸爸...怎么不抱抱智旻......？」孩子伤心的垂下眼，「最近爸爸都不跟智旻抱抱.....是不是智旻做错事让爸爸生气？」

他又抱紧了自己，将脸埋得更深，道歉的声音带着哭音微微颤抖，「爸爸对不起...不要生气...不要把智旻送回去......」

他开始在抽泣，肩膀抖得厉害，仿佛失了翅膀的鸟一般在呜咽的哭着，金南俊想起孩子之前的遭遇，心生怜惜，一手将他揽进，一手则抬起他的脸为他拭泪。

「智旻————」话到嘴边又被吃了下去，朴智旻红着鼻子红着脸，眼角也被他磨红，可怜兮兮的泪珠在漂亮的睫毛上停驻，但只要眨眨眼就一直在掉，像个会从眼里落星星的洋娃娃。

金南俊没了言语，但觉得自己不能在这种时候没有言语，他用着连自己都没听过的温柔声调，尽可能像羽绒一样轻柔的哄着哭泣的女儿。

「不会不要智旻的，是爸爸太坏了没有照顾好智旻，智旻一直是爸爸的乖女儿呀，不要哭了，嗯？」

金南俊本来是为了擦朴智旻的眼泪才抬的手，但已经来不及了，那滴泪一路沿着朴智旻的脸颊滑落至颈脖，接着又落到他的锁骨。想再多吸点目光似的停了一会儿，又继续的没入了领口深处，阴影的最尾端。

朴智旻的衣服松松垮垮，仅微微倾身就能将胸部一览无遗，金南俊不知道他胸部的些微隆起究竟是因为什么，但他知道那足以将人逼疯。

合著朴智旻的话，金南俊的精神走向极端。

「那爸爸来爱智旻好不好？」

。

朴智旻跨坐在金南俊身上亲吻，他的唇肉饱满，吻起来若即若离的感觉令人上瘾。小孩刚跟他吻上就伸了舌头，一声声小小的细吟从不停从唇间出走，金南俊听得硬了但已经不想掩饰，反而想扣住朴智旻的后脑勺加深亲吻。

「啊.....」他退了开，金南俊没有吻够的双眼迷蒙的盯着朴智旻，他为难的皱起眉，并拢膝盖扭捏的磨蹭「智旻好像....弄脏了爸爸的裤子.....」

小孩拉起衣服，慢慢的将下体跟自己鼓起的裤裆分离。朴智旻下面犯了水灾，原本坐着的地方被他晕开了一圈水渍，甚至和他的内裤难分难舍的扯出了丝，一副饥渴的模样。

「爸爸.....」女儿水做的一样，眼里也泛了水，央求的眼神看着自己，金南俊没有犹豫，将人抱起抬往孩子的房间。

。

内裤一脱果然什么都一清二楚，金南俊的手指钻进朴智旻的穴，想把这已经又湿掉床单的洞给堵住，但女儿的水份异常的多，湿得像尿了他一手。

他无力的叫着爸爸，金南俊空着的一只手从胯部逐渐往回摸，经过胸部及兴奋挺立的乳头时，朴智旻的身体很敏感似的大大颤栗，金南俊笑着，把头低下，伸舌舔弄。

「嗯啊！爸爸！」被爸爸的长长手指进入抽插和逗弄乳头传来的愉悦感侵袭，朴智旻扯着嗓子尖叫，爸爸滚烫的手掌还在持续抚摸着自己的身体，他总是忍不住抽搐，双腿想并起却被爸爸狠狠打开。

「智旻不是处了吗？」这是金南俊换上自己东西的时候，唯一的感想。

是第一次都会痛的吧，但他的乖女儿，朴智旻，却只有享受，快要成河的眼泪估计也是因为舒服而流————现在则是为了更至高的享受溃不成声。

「嗯...爸.....嗯啊.....」爸爸的大尺寸填满了整个穴，轻轻一推就可以碰到爽点但爸爸却要猛撞。肉撞得啪啪作响，朴智旻忍不住低头看，一看就看到爸爸跟自己的交合处都沾满了自己黏腻的液体，连耻毛都亮着水色，便羞红着脸叫得更为激昂。

金南俊虽然问朴智旻是不是处，自己也没好到哪，他好歹也交过几任才结婚，但这么敏感的身体他是第一次见，或许是双性人原本就这样？可是女儿在自己身底下承欢承得朦胧了眼的样子宝贝极了。

他的一张小嘴被撞得一心想寻喊开心的出口，不停发了骚的浪叫，一声两声爸爸喊进心里，鼻音浓重的像在撒娇，好像还是他喜欢喝牛奶的乖女儿，但现在这份乖巧多了些不知名的淫荡跟媚惑，就像素色衣服下禁忌的拘束带，就像凑近点闻也不是奶味一样，其本身诱惑的玫瑰薰香自耳后散发，薰得你头皮发麻。

刺激。

把前穴给插到喷水高潮后，金南俊就把朴智旻转了过去，扩张是他未知领域的后穴。才把指头伸进了一只，朴智旻就差点要跪不住，抖着声音的同时，前穴的蜜液也跟着色情的抖水。

「看来后面也被玩过了。」金南俊自言自语，没两下就把性器放进后穴。那边是他没感受过的紧致与热度。

大概朴智旻高潮的余韵没完，后边又被接着进入，肉壁干脆紧紧吸住不让走了，壁口还一张一合亲着自己性器根部，好不兴奋又欲求不满的样子。

金南俊抓住朴智旻的腰开始插，速度又快又准，每下都狠狠擦过自己比较里面的爽点，朴智旻大大的张开双腿迎合爸爸撞击，要哭又要叫的，声段磨人。

「啊...爸爸....爸爸....嗯哈...」爸爸一直在后面捣，前身的寂寞就被放大，朴智旻想自己摸摸却发现自己光是撑住身子就很吃力，只好吸着鼻子呜呜咽咽的哀求，「智旻....前面也要爸爸爱.…呜....爸爸...」

话音刚落爸爸就压上来，逗孩子似的用舌头舔他的后耳、揉着他的阴蒂，有空就戳戳小穴口挑逗他，原本就破碎的呻吟现在更是成不了一字，还得被逼着访问。

「智旻是不是和学校那俩男同学做过很多次了？」金南俊划着圆的搓他的花心，有一下没一下的按压，朴智旻收缩着大腿，从喉间滚出的声音像回答又像吟叫：

「嗯嗯....嗯.....嗯嗯嗯.....」

多揉几下发现朴智旻对这种刺激的感觉逐渐转弱后，金南俊便把手移到胸上。冷落已久的前身忽然被爸爸充满热度的手爱抚，吓得他大大一颤，小穴刚刚积蓄的一滩水下雨似的滴答滴答。

朴智旻的胸部其实只有微微发育，上半身和男生没两样，亲手一摸却有着仿佛草莓大福外皮的软嫩，乳晕和乳头也大，好像整个胸部只长大了那个部分。

不真实的柔软触感摆在与男性基本无异的上半身上，显得比常人色情了许多，一手能握住的软胸也方便揉捏，而且金南俊似乎能感觉到，因为姿势而下垂的乳房，正因为律动而微微乳摇。

「女儿别再去了。」金南俊先是捏住他挺立的深色乳粒，再用指尖在他的乳晕上绕，「以后爸爸来满足你。」

「啊....啊啊啊！」

爸爸迅速换回了自己的阴部并加重力道按压，后面也加大抽插，稍做休息后的身体一下子承受不住，一瞬间快感灭顶，朴智旻抱头痛哭。

脑子嗡嗡作响，耳朵也要耳鸣一般，因为前所未有的兴奋而肿胀不堪的阴蒂被爸爸不停爱抚着，身体敏感得要命，好像每一处都是高潮的开关，轻轻碰一下就会大大抽搐，然后尖叫着溢出水来，比跟田柾国他们做爱还要夸张。

朴智旻在脱力的前一秒，睁大了哭花的双眼迎来前后穴一起的高潮，潮吹的液体噗滋噗滋的洒在腿根，他缩起身子，感受一阵一阵仿佛没有结束的后韵，嘴上止不住的呻吟。

金南俊看着女儿来来回回抽了几次，正想伸手摸摸他的时候，朴智旻便先哀哀戚戚的喊着。

「爸爸...爸爸抱.....」

快感渐渐消退的空虚渗人，朴智旻好像怎么哭都不会累，走失的小孩一样的找着爸爸。

金南俊抱起把眼睛哭得红肿的宝贝女儿，轻轻的把泪吻掉，朴智旻靠在他颈窝休息，尽管没有停下抽泣，但爸爸给他的安全感让他很安心。

金南俊摸摸女儿的头，「智旻要不要洗澡？下面太湿了。」

「...不...爸爸还没有....」女儿又亲了上来，用他小小的乳房蹭他的胸，吻着吻着朴智旻的呼吸又加重，他抓起爸爸的手往下放，抠着自己的穴口。

「爸爸还没有.....射进智旻的这里.....」

。

金南俊被他撩拨得又硬起已经不知道几次，每次都说最后一次，但还是顺着满是水的穴将性器再次插入。

这次没有缓慢的前戏，他将朴智旻压在床上猛插，让他的双腿在他腰上攀着，自己则撞得他前后剧烈晃动。

「啊...爸爸...还要....智旻还要.....」女儿的笑容浮现在脸上，欢心的将他的头抱在怀中，金南俊认命的吸吸乳头，朴智旻就舒服的将胸越挺越高。

「智旻难道不会怀孕吗？这样射的话？」金南俊坏心的上顶，把整根没入，金南俊的尺寸光进三分之二就能让朴智旻如痴如醉的，整根没入后更是顶到了子宫口，朴智旻疼得脑子一片空白，但痛感逐渐上瘾，像针一样在皮肤上一戳一刺，朴智旻留着口水胡言乱语：

「不会怀....怀不了....子宫....子宫都被爸爸顶坏了...嗯...所以爸爸多射一点.....」


End file.
